Hâchuul
"Where to Captain?" -Hâchuul when he bought Lamsia her freedom. Hâchuul is a male of unknown race that follows around his Captain named Lamsia Toron. Biography In the underworld, the name Hâchuul doesn't mean anything. Little information and no face to put the information on. Hâchuul or most commonly refered to as 'Faceless' or 'Raceless', is a living mystery. His aliases carry a lot more information and history, but even then they bring up more questions and answers. Who is this mysterious person? What is his motives? What does he have to hide? Personality Hâchuul is a calm man, but has a cocky side that sometimes comes out. When asked why he is wearing his armor all the time, he will either ignore the question or answer with. "Don't we all have something to hide?". If there is one thing you don't want to do around Hâchuul, is to hurt Lasmia or try to forcefully make him take off his armor. He will be furious and not be scared of hurting people, even those he consideres close friends. (With the exception of Lasmia) Hâchuul have three different ways to act around people, three ways that can be categorized. Not Approved People who fall under the 'Not Approved' category is pretty much everyone he have just met, or that Lamsia dislikes. Hâchuul will be very cold against these people. Keeping their communication to a bare minimum or even outright ignoring them. To the people that Lasmia dislikes, he can be aggressive. Approved People who fall under the 'Approved' category is the ones that Lasmia likes or trust. This is to the people where Hâchuul shows his true colors. A kind man with good intentions at heart. He's kind and cares about the well-being of others. But this is where one of his flaws comes in. He's painfully truthful, since he doesn't like sugar coating things. Him saying what he thinks and not coating things up, is his way of showing he cares. Lamsia The woman of his life. Whether you think its him following her around or maybe something more, is up to you to judge. Hâchuul is very protective of Lamsia, especially if a male they dont know aproach her. People have said he sometimes act like a lovestruck teenager around her. The way he fusses about her well-being and is always thinking about buying her a present. When it comes to Lamsia, there is nothing he wouldn't do. Armory To be added Skills, Abilities and Strengths. Silent steps- Coming from many years of training, Hâchuul have learned how to move without making a sound. Only some of the best Jedi Masters thats using the force or the highest grade of cybernetics have a chance to hear him. Hidden stalker- How he got this skill, is anyones guess. But while stealthed, Hâchuul can literaly stand beside a person and they wouldn't even get the feeling that someone is near. It is as if no one is there. Stealth Generator- Hâchuul is using a modified Stealth Generator. A model designed for maximum cloaking, while still being able to walk at slightly slower normal walking speed. When standing still, there isn't even a hint of a flicker. Hand to hand- A skill that Hâchuul claims he picked up in his younger years. Hâchuul have learned the arts of a dirty fighting style, that focuses on evading, parrying and using the opponents body against themselves. This includes anger, pain, arousal, speed and strength. The Force- Hâchuul is force sensetive. While he doesn't like it one bit, he accepts it as something he can use for his own gain. He uses it without thinking, usualy to increase speed, strength or to hide himself from other force users. It also helps him in actively by telling him if someone is trying to influence him or read him. Lasmia- Lasmia is his one and only. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her, and if there is something he can't do, he will go beyond himself and do it no matter what. When fighting beside Lasmia, their movement will almost be syncronized and his combat effectiveness will skyrocket. Weaknesses Armor- If his armor any way would tear, be pierced or somehow show skin. Hâchuul will quickly switch focus from the task at hand, to apply field repairs to his armor. Only thing that would make him NOT do this, if is Lasmia would be wounded. Sense of wrong- Hâchuul has a very strange way of right and wrong. In his mind, if things are done efficiently and the goal is achieved. How bad could it be? The Force- Hâchuul hates everything about the force, that lets you read another person. He will often get very violent, if he figures out someone have been reading him or tried to influence him. Loner- Other than Lasmia, Hâchuul usualy works alone. Something that makes him terrible at teamwork based combat. He will often disregard orders and do things his own way. Race- Hâchuul is VERY sensetive about his race. If people try to force him into revealing his race, he will lash out in anger and even go through with his usualy empty threats. Only thing that would calm him down, would be Lasmia. Lasmia- While his greatest strength, she is also his greatest weakness. Should anything happen to her, he will abandon everyone and go to her. Disregard any given order and listen to no one. Should anything happen to her, he would blame only himself and go into a deep depression. Relationships Kiraté Norrobe While only having meet the young man, Hâchuul have taken a liking to the man. He likes his serious attitude towards his job. While Hâchuul doesn't really care that much about consequences of his episode at their first meeting, he still feels bad for ruining the walls and carpet. Lasmia Toron If one were to ask, how his life would be without Lasmia. Hâchuul would answer with "There wouldn't be a me." Lasmia is very dear to Hâchuul and he sees himself as her guardian, beating down the evil that walks around her. Hâchuul will follow her around until his last breath and only leave her if she herself wishes it from the deepest part of her heart. When she loathes him, spits on his very presence. Only then will he leave her, but still watch over her without her knowing it. Facts and Trivia * In total, only three people know Hâchuuls race and face. His parents and a dead prostitute that died of a drug overdose. * Hâchuul bought and currently owns a slave, which is his partner Lasmia. * Hâchuul is force sensetive, but wants nothing to do with Jedi training. * Hâchuul has a strange way of testing people. * Hâchuul's name is pronounced Hâ-chuul. â (as in "Bash") and u (as in "Suit") Category:Characters Category:Triumph's Conclave